


Morning Kisses

by dark_side_of_the_moon



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_side_of_the_moon/pseuds/dark_side_of_the_moon
Summary: Takes place sometime after they've moved in together.Just a short bit of smut over breakfast.**new chapter added 03/02/18**





	1. Chapter 1

He could hear her on the phone in the kitchen as he padded barefoot down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was leaning back against the sink, ankles crossed, coffee in one hand, phone in the other. She saw him and smiled.  
“No, no, pass that one to David Lee. He won’t like it but it’s more family law than litigation…...I’m not sure, can you look into that for me? Kalinda might know something about it……No, I should be in at the usual time, I’ll be setting off soon…..OK, see you then”.  
“How soon?”  
“What?”  
“How soon before you leave?”  
“20 minutes” She held out the mug to him and he took it, sipping gratefully. “Why are you up so early?”  
“I couldn’t get back to sleep after you woke me up this morning” he set down the mug and nuzzled her neck.  
“You mean after I tripped over the clothes you’d left in the middle of the floor?”  
“Technically you left them there, when you ripped them off me and rode my ass last night.” He smiled at the memory, kissed her collar bone.  
“Well, you were so hard it would have been rude not to.” she flirted “So I suppose it was worth the minor injury this morning. And the added bonus of a morning cuddle now.” She pulled him in closer and kissed him. His hands drifted lazily over her body, enjoying her warmth, the texture of her clothes, the feel of her body beneath them.  
“Do you have time for morning kisses as well?”  
“You mean other than this?”  
“I mean” he trailed his fingers down over her abdomen and stopped at her sex “this.”  
“Absolutely not.”  
“Why not? I’ll be quick” he grinned and trailed his fingers to the hem of her skirt and started to tug it gently upwards.  
“Because you won’t stop there and before I know it we’re naked on the table and I’m late for work. Again. Get off!” She laughed and swotted his hand away.  
“You should work from home more” he teased “more table sex, less stress. What if……” he tried to think of a suitable compromise “we take sex off the table, as it were….” He kissed her neck again, always a good starting point he’d found “we can park that for this evening.” She sighed, turned her face to his. He didn’t say anything more, simply worked his lips, his tongue on her neck, her collar bone, gently untucked her shirt and traced the soft skin above her waistband. He shifted her slightly to one side, causing her to uncross her feet to balance. She didn’t re-adjust, lost in the moment, and he slipped his knee gently between hers. He let his hands gently drift down over her hips to her thighs, gently pulling her skirt up again and sliding her panties down. She sighed and tensed as he slipped his hand between her legs, parting her lips and circling her clit with his thumb, feeling her wetness increasing with each stroke. He kissed her lips one last time before dropping gently to his knees between hers. She moaned softly at the first contact of his tongue against her, just light flicks at first, slowly building in speed and intensity. She rocked against him as he worked on her, her mind drifting back to the night before. The two of them naked, her straddling him, squeezing him tight, the feel of him hot and hard inside her as she moved on him, the feel of his thumb against her clit, coming at the same time, hard and fast. She could feel the pleasure building again – God, he was good at this! She moaned softly as she came. He eased off but rather than standing up, he stayed where he was, exploring, stroking, licking. She looked at the clock. And he wasn’t finished, she realised as he moved back to her centre. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, focussing on the feelings of the moment – his tongue slowly circling her clit, the two fingers he slipped gently inside to massage her.  
“Fuck!” She swore as her second orgasm reached it’s peak, stronger than the first one. She gripped the counter behind her, breathing hard. She felt him smile against her. So smug, she though, easing away from him.  
“Enough?” he asked looking up, drawing tiny circles on the soft skin on the inner thighs. She nodded. “Sure?” She nodded again. He shrugged, dipped his head and parted her lips again, licking and sucking her sensitive nub.  
“Kurt! What the f…” she knew she should push him away, insist that he stop, but he felt so, so good – his tongue, his lips, his fingers. She ran a hand gently through his hair. She looked at the table longingly and wished that she had time, swallowed hard as his teeth grazed her sensitive nub. She gripped his shoulder as his lips closed around her and sucked, his tongue flicking against her, his fingers slipping inside her once again. She moaned as she came, rocking against his mouth as she rode the final waves of pleasure.  
When he was sure she’d finished, Kurt got unsteadily to his feet, sliding up her body and kissing her again. She kissed him hard, pulling him close. She could taste herself on his lips, his tongue. He gently pulled her skirt back down and began to tuck her shirt in as he kissed her. Her hands drifted to his belt and he smiled as she started to unbuckle it. He placed his hands over hers to stop her and pressed something into her hands. Her panties, she realised.  
“Time to go to work, Ms Lockhart” he whispered. She groaned, pulling him closer.  
“About that table sex….”  
“Later.” He smiled “That was the deal.” She brushed her hand over the front of his jeans, felt his hardness and squeezed.  
“You drive a hard bargin” she squeezed again. He swallowed and eased her hand away - she would be the death of him, he thought, his resolve starting to crumble.  
“You need to put your panties back on, and go to work.” He nuzzled her neck. “You can have all the table sex you want tonight. That was the deal.” She sighed and rested her chin on his shoulder, looking at the clock. He was right, she really had to go.  
“Ok” she sighed, easing away from him. “Suit yourself”. She kissed him lightly on the lips and picked up her jacket and purse from the chair, making sure he saw her tuck her panties into a pocket. “I’ll see you later then.” She smiled and walked towards the door.  
“Aren’t you going to put those on?”  
“Nope.” She said over her shoulder, blowing him a kiss. “See you later.” He heard the door close behind her and leant back against the counter, feeling horny and at a loss. It was going to be a really, really hard day.


	2. Table sex

Morning Kisses, Part 2  
He looked at his phone. Still no response. It was coming up to 10.30 and he’d have to set off soon if they were meeting for lunch. Or whatever. He smiled to himself and made a decision. He’d drive to the city and if he hadn’t heard from her by the time he got to the apartment, he’d just go her office.  
She came out of the meeting with the client feeling like she had just wasted 3 hours of her life. Some people just can’t be reasoned with, she thought. Still, it was his money. She closed her office door and picked up her phone. 3 missed calls and an assortment of texts. She scrolled through and smiled, looked at her watch. She was about to hit call when she heard a tap on the door. She smiled as he walked in, closing the door behind him and leant against it.  
“Are you playing hard to get?”  
“3 hour meeting, just seen your messages.” She didn’t explain further but picked up her jacket and purse and walked towards him. “Shall we go?” He opened the door for her and followed her to the elevator, close but not touching. They rode down to the parking garage in silence, the elevator filling with people. She leant back against him and he gently squeezed her ass. She smiled but looked straight ahead.  
Hand in hand, they walked quickly to the truck and climbed in. They drove in silence, casting glances at each other but not touching, each knowing that once they started, they wouldn’t be able to stop.  
When they reached the apartment, his hands skimmed over her body and he pressed his lips to the nape of her neck as she fumbled with the key. She pushed the door open and pulled him in as he kicked it closed behind him and pulled her to him, kissing her hard. She dropped her keys and purse and clung to him, slowly walking backwards down the hall, pulling him with her. He yanked up her skirt and smiled against her as he felt the soft lace.  
“You put your panties back on.” She smiled back and felt the back of her legs bump something – the table.  
“I like the feel of you taking them off” she murmured, gently biting his bottom lip. He obliged and pulled them down, slipping his hand between her legs as she opened for him. He groaned with longing as he felt how wet she was, her clitoris full and swollen. She pushed his jeans and shorts down, freeing him and he slid effortlessly into her. She moaned softly and closed her eyes, lost in the pleasure as he moved against her. He dug his fingers into her flesh as he held her in place, pumping hard. She could feel her orgasm building, knew it would come hard and fast. The feel of the cold, hard wood of the table against her ass, the feel of his hot, hard wood inside her, the friction of his movements against her. She stifled a scream as she came, pulling him over the edge with her as he felt her muscels contract, he exploaded into her, crying out her name. He was breathing hard, resting his head on her shoulder.  
“I can’t believe we didn’t actually make it onto the table” she whispered, smiling against him. He smiled and nuzzled her neck.  
“I’d have had you in your office if you hadn’t picked up your coat.” They stayed where they were, kissing softly, gently exploring each other. “What time do have to be back?”  
“I have another meeting around 2.” Her hands moved gently under his shirt, stroking his stomach, his chest. “We’ve got about 30 minutes before we need to leave.”  
“What time do you think you can get away tonight?”  
“I think I can be back here around 6.” He grumbled and pulled her closer. “So, when do I get my on-the-table sex?” She felt him smile against her as he flicked his tongue against her collar bone.  
“How sturdy is this thing?” He nodded at the table.  
“Very” she practically purred. He looked at her for a moment wondering if she’d done this before and with whom. He pushed the thoughts away and hoisted her onto the table, wrapping her legs around his waist. He slipped a hand between them and started to stroke her again. Whoever he’d been, the guy was about to be outdone. Stoking her with one hand, he gently unbuttoned her blouse with the other and stroked her soft, warm skin inching slowly upwards to cup her breast, stroking her nipple through the soft lace. She slipped her hand between them and gently wrapped her fingers around him, feeling him tense and harden as she moved her hand slowly up and down.  
“Was it good?” He asked.  
“What?”  
“The last sex you had on this table.” She thought for a second, considering her answer.  
“Yes.” She said simply.  
“How good?” She paused again, wondering where he was going with this.  
“Very.” He tensed again. Jealous, she realised, delighted. He seemed to be considering her answer as he watched her, stroking her all the while as she stroked him. “And we’re going to have to change places.” She said, distracting him.  
“What?”  
“I want you to lay on the table while I fuck you.”  
“I thought….” She pressed a finger to his lips.  
“This isn’t really the time for that” she smiled sweetly. He eased his hand away as she released him, manouvering him back onto the table. He rested back against it and she pressed her body against his, holding his hands to her hips and kissing him. He was uncomfortable, she knew, at the change in events, the shift in power, but she would simply kiss him, stroke him, until he relaxed. She reached behind her to unzip her skirt and used his hands of push it away. Covering his hand with hers, she slipped it between her legs, moving his fingers gently against her. He swallowed hard, his other hand gently exploring her body. She wrapped her fingers around him again and stroked him, playing special attention to the sensitive tip. He shivered and moaned softly and she knew he was ready. “Lay back” she instructed softly. He did as she asked and she climbed on top of the table, straddling him. It wasn’t as comfortable as she remembered, but then it had been a while, she thought, and she was not getting any younger. She settled her sex on his and began to gently move against him, coating him with her wetness. She rested her chest against his and kissed him again. He responded, sliding his hands up to stroke the sides of her breasts. Not what he’d expected he thought, smiling against her. She smiled back and slipped him inside in one smooth movement. He gasped and swore. She smiled and gently tugged his bottom lip with her teeth. “Language, Mr McVeigh” she teased as she sat up and started to move against him. Mesmerised, breathing hard, he watched her, his hands resting on her hips as she rode him, eyes closed, concentrating. He let his fingers drift in towards her centre and gently brushed his thumb over her. She moaned and opened her eyes, smiled at him. He did it again, this time he brushed his thumb in a small circle and repeated the pattern as she shivered and sighed. His thoughts drifted back to the mystery man somewhere in her past and he realised he really didn’t care. She was his now, he was sure of that, and he was hers. Whoever there had been before, for both of them, no longer mattered. Her breathing became faster, shallower, and he knew she was almost there. She rode him harder, faster, grinding herself against him. He was so close, he knew, and tried to distract himself with other thoughts, all of which seemed to lead back to her. She jerked suddenly and cried out. He let go too as she collapsed on top of him, panting.  
“That was amazing. I was worried we were too old for this” she said, nuzzling his neck. He smiled and kissed her.  
“I guess not. How solid is your desk at work?”  
“Absolutely not.”  
“We did it my office.”  
“Which is in your house.”  
“And my workshop.”  
“Which is next to your house. And you don’t employ anyone, let alone over 200 people. So no, you keep your pants on in my office. Speaking of which, I have to get back.” She kissed him gently and sighed before sitting up and gently easing herself off him. She looked around and started picking up bits of clothing before heading to the bathroom. He sat up, feeling slightly dazed. They would have to do this again.


End file.
